


Promise

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, cuteness, soft, they have a daughter, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: A soft moment in the night between Adora and Catra after the war has passed.Day 1: Promise





	Promise

Adora looked out into the distance as she watched the stars slowly begin to shimmer in the sky. A quiet hum rumbled in her throat as she leaned against the the balcony railing. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes as the wind blew in her direction.

It had been two years since the war had finally ended, Horde Prime having been struck down and his armies decimated. The Rebellion working that entire time to rebuild the damaged lands, healing the wounded and ensuring that their people were safe and cared for.

They had finally settled down once everything was rebuilt and Adora had finally been allowed to put her sword down. She no longer had to be a soldier. The scars on her body having been more than enough proof that she had faced all the battles that she needed for a lifetime.

At first she had felt lost, being a soldier had been the only thing that she had ever known. Having grown up in the Horde had left her without knowledge of much else outside of fighting, outside of battle. But once she had stepped back, she began to learn new things. She learned to draw, she learned to dance (as a new form of exercising outside of training), and it was exhilarating. But most of all, she learned to l-

"Hey Adora."

The words made Adora smile as she turned away from the balcony railing, looking at her wife. She had learned to love, to truly love without fear.

"Catra... Shouldn't you be asleep?" She whispered softly into the quiet evening air, her gaze lingering over her wife.

The brunette snickered softly, placing her hands on her hips. "You weren't in bed yet... You know that I find it hard to sleep without you there." Catra said as she stepped closer to her wife, the ring on her hand glimmering in the moonlight.

Adora's smile widened ever so slightly, leaning over and kissing her love's cheek. "Sorry, kitten... I wanted to spend a bit of time out here. It's a beautiful night..."

Catra steps closer as Adora turns back around to look at the sky, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. "It is..."

The blonde reached for Catra's hand on her waist, bringing it to her lips. "Selene finally fell asleep?" Adora asked softly.

Catra chuckled quietly, placing a kiss on her lover's shoulder. "Do you really think I'd be here if our daughter wasn't asleep? The little rascal is as clingy as you are."

Adora giggles at the ticklish sensation that the kiss gave her, turning around in her wife's embrace and pulling her into a tender kiss. "You make it sound like it such a bad thing that our one year old daughter loves her mom... You've always been her favorite," she replied.

"I'm just the warmer one out of us and she enjoys being hugged." Catra answered, poking Adora's forehead gently.

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes as she relished in the feeling of her love's gentle touch. "Can you believe it's been two years?"

"Not really... Sometimes it feels unreal... But I'm glad that I can have this... With you..." Catra murmured, pulling her wife closer and nuzzling her gently.

"Mhmm... Yeah, I can't believe it either..." Adora whispered against Catra's skin, holding her close.

Catra smiled softly, closing her eyes. "Seems you finally kept your promise, huh?"

Adora's eyes opened as she gazed upon her love. "Yeah... Nothing bad can happen to us... As long as we have each other... And this time... I'll make sure to never break that promise... To you or our daughter."

Catra lifted her head up from the crevice of her love's shoulder, looking into her eyes. "And I promise the same to you... To Selene... Nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other... And I promise to keep you both safe... And to love you both with all my heart..."

Adora chuckles softly and pressed her lips against Catra's. "You're sounding like you're saying wedding vows..."

"You say that as if we didn't say wedding vows a year and a half ago." The brunette said as she flicked Adora's cheek.

"Well... It was our promise of love after all." Adora uttered as she leaned into Catra's cheek that caressed her cheek.

"Mhmm... Our promise of love..." Catra whispered as they leaned into one another, kissing underneath the moonlight. 


End file.
